


If I Wrote Miraculous Ladybug, AKA, If The Show Was Written For An Older Audience

by chat_isa_simp



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, I do not own this series, I love this series but hate certain things about it, M/M, Please correct any terms I use incorrectly, Series Rewrite, This is just what it would be like if I wrote the show, This is the first fic I'm writing on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chat_isa_simp/pseuds/chat_isa_simp
Summary: I saw that some people were getting upset with the series, and I honestly did not see it at first until I actually took a look at it. I decided to go ahead and rewrite the origins episode of the show. If anyone likes it, I'll write more.
Relationships: Chatanette, LadyAdrien, Luka/Marinette - Relationship, ladynoir
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28





	1. The Origins of Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, obviously.  
> Some changes made to the story are:  
> Characters have different ages  
> Characters can and will say fuck  
> Slight personality changes  
> Marinette's hair is naturally black  
> Not every single character will get a kwami, there's too many of them for that shit

17 year-old Marinette woke up to her blaring alarm clock and her mother yelling. 

“Mari! That alarm has been going off for 15 minutes. You’re going to be late!”

Marinette dragged herself out of bed, shut off her alarm, and began descending down the stairs of her loft. She made her way to the tote containing her clothes and began getting dressed. She chose a pair of denim overalls with a pink floral pattern and a white shirt.

“Got it mǔqīn, be right there!”

“Hurry sweetheart, you barely have time to eat!”

Marinette walked down the steps into the living area. Her mother, Sabine, regarded her with a nod.

“You look cute today, hun,” Sabine noted as she set Marinette’s breakfast out for her. 

“Thanks. To be honest, I’m a little nervous. I just know Chloe is going to be in my class again,” Marinette stated as she sat down to eat.

“Again? She’s been the same class as you for four years now. You think her father might have some say in making sure her class is full of people she likes,” Sabine mused as she began to clean up the kitchenette.

At that moment, Marinette could hear her father make his way up from the bakery.

“Oh, papa!” Marinette began, “Did you remember to make them?”

Marinette’s father, Tom, gave her a smile. He pulled his right arm out from behind his back to show her a beautiful ornately decorated macaron box.

“Yes! Thank you so much, papa! They’re going to love these!” Marinette thanked her father, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and left after telling her parents goodbye.

Marinette made her way out of her family’s bakery and onto the streets of Paris. She began her walk to school, her black hair flowing in the wind behind her. 

“Crap, I forgot to put my hair up,” she muttered to herself.

She walked to the nearest cross walk only to stop and wait for the cars to pass. She waited patiently until she realized an old man was walking in the middle of the street.

“Oh sir! Sir!!” She yelled, waiting for someone braver than her to notice him and help. However, she realized everyone on the other side of the street was absorbed in their phones. She quickly ran a few inches into the street to grab him, and pulled him to the side she was on. A car flew right by them as she fell onto the ground from the momentum.

“Oh, thank you miss. I had not realized the light hadn’t changed yet,” the old man thanked her.

“Yea, it was no-” just then she noticed a few of her macarons were all over the place. She winced as one was stepped on. “problem,” she finished.

“I am sorry about your cookies, miss,” the old man apologized.

“It’s no biggie,” she sighed. 

“I’m pretty used to this. Besides, there are still a few left!” Her voice changed in tone quickly, as if she was trying to avoid making the old man feel bad for her.

He took note of this while reaching for one of the macarons.

“Well miss, they sure are great! Where did you get these?”

“Oh, my dad made them. We run a bakery-” Just then, she could hear the school bell ring.

“I am so sorry sir, but I have to go before I am late to class,” she apologized before running off.

“Oh no miss, thank you,” the old man spoke to himself as she ran towards the school. He looked down at the jewelry box in his hand, and then back up to the girl’s retreating figure.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette ran into the school building as she looked around for her classroom.

“Room 277...room 277- Ah, there!”

She ran in as her homeroom teacher was addressing another student.

“Antonio, why don’t you sit in the front row this year?” The young-looking teacher asked a student that was sitting in the back of the room.

The student grumbled and moved towards the front. Marinette sat down in the row behind him, setting her bag on the floor, and her box of macarons on the table.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

Marinette jumped slightly into the air, before realizing it was just Chloe.

“You again? What is it?”

Chloe peaked into the macaron box before pulling her hand back.

“I’m sitting in this seat this year!”

Marinette sighed, “This is where I always sit, Chloe. Why do you want it?”

Sabrina, Chloe’s best friend and partner in bitchery, sat down next to her.

“Not anymore. New year, new seats,” Sabrina’s screechy voice announced.

“So why don’t you just go sit next to the new girl?” Chloe compromised. Her tone of voice made it very clear she thought poorly of her.

“Huh? New girl?” Marinette spoke softly before getting up to see. “Alya?!”  
The girl looked up at her, “Wait, Mari?!”

“Do you two know each other?” Chloe asked, surprised.

“We’ve been pen pals ever since we were kids!” Marinette responded.

Marinette picked up her stuff and went to go sit next to Alya.

“You didn’t tell me you were moving here!”

“I wanted to surprise you! I was going to head over to your bakery after school!”

“Okay, great,” Chloe started. “Sabrina, you’re going to have to move too.”

“Wait, why?” The redhead asked disappointedly.

“Uh, cause Adrien is coming. We talked about this last night!” Chloe responded with zero remorse.

Sabrina sadly got up and moved to a different seat. Alya leaned over to Marinette and whispered.

“Who’s Adrien?”

“No clue,” Marinette responded.

Chloe gasped, “New girl I can excuse, but Dupain-Cheng! You call yourself a fashion designer and you have no clue who Adrien Agreste is?!”

“Hey, can you like, not listen in on our conversation? Thanks,” Alya responded. Chloe ignored her.

“Adrien Agreste is the son of famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, AND he is MY best friend,” Chloe continued.

“Alright, that is enough chatter!” The teacher began. “Has everyone found a seat?”

Marinette and Alya got into the last of the macarons as the teacher began class. She wrote her name on the board and introduced herself.

“For those of you that have not yet had my class, I am Ms. Bustier, I will be your homeroom teacher this year.”

Alya stifled a laugh. “Her name is Bustier? Like a bra?”

Marinette shook her head and smiled.

Chloe looked sadly at the seat next to her and sighed softly. She had worried that Adrien’s father would change his mind last minute, like he did for the previous four years of school. Sabrina noticed her looking upset, so she moved to the seat next to her and put her hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the school, 17 year-old Adrien was running towards the building. Just as he reached the steps, a car pulled up and out came his dad’s assistant.

“Adrien! Please think about this. Your father will be upset!”

“But Nathalie, this is what I want to do! I never get to do anything!”

Adrien began to turn back towards the building, but as he did, he heard a grunt of distress. He saw an old man on the ground reaching for his walking stick. He quickly ran over and helped the old man up.

“Thank you, young man. Not many people would stop to help me in this day and age,” the old man said.

Adrien offered him a smile before turning back to see Nathalie and his bodyguard standing in front of the school’s steps. He solemnly walked over to them.

“I just want to go to school and be normal for my final year. I promised Chloe I would be here for her, and I want to meet new people.”

Nathalie and the bodyguard looked at each other, and began to escort Adrien back into the car. The old man watched them drive off with a smile on his face, knowing that soon, the boy would be able to do whatever he wanted.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back inside the school, the teacher was handing out schedules as the bell rang. 

“Those of you that have P.E. should go to the stadium, the rest of you need to head to the libr-IVAN!”

While Bustier was talking, Ivan pushed Kim to the ground. 

“It is not FUCKING FUNNY!”

The whole time Kim was laughing his ass off.

“Ivan! Kim! Head Master’s office, now!”

Ivan and Kim walked out of the classroom, still arguing.

“What do you think that was about?” Ayla asked Marinette.

“I don’t know. Kim is kinda a bully. Ivan was held back a year, and he tends to get picked on because of it,” Marinette replied.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later when the two of them were in the library, there was a crash that resonated throughout the whole school. Marinette fell out of her chair and Ayla helped her up and began to drag her along to the news feed the school had on.

On the news feed was a monster made of stone. The monster was chasing Kim who was running away in fear. The people around them were all trying to comprehend what exactly they were seeing. The monster made grunting sounds and Marinette came to a conclusion.

“That’s...Ivan?”

Ayla was way too excited about this.

“It’s like he’s been transformed into an irl supervillain!” She exclaimed.

The only sound that would come out of Marinette’s mouth was “Uh…”

Ayla did a once over on her phone and ran towards the library doors. Marinette called out to her.

“Where are you going?!”

“Wherever there is a monster, there is a hero. I am going to check it out!”

“Wait, what? Ayla, heroes aren’t re-”

Ayla left before she could finish. Marinette turned back towards the news feed just to see the monster throw a car at the camera. She hoped the camera person was ok before leaving to go home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien was in his home’s dining room studying with Nathalie. He knew all of the answers to the questions she asked, and was therefore extremely bored. He felt his brain cells dying right as his father walked in and dismissed Nathalie.

“You are NOT to go to school.”

“But father-”

“Everything you need to have a proper education is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not have you outside, unattended, where anything could happen to you.”

Adrien stood up from his seat and slammed his hands onto the table.

“I am always stuck here, bored out of my mind. Why can’t I just go to school and have friends like everyone else?!”

“You are not everyone else! You are my son!”

Adrien looked at the ground, defeated. Nathalie walked back over to him.

“We can end the lesson for today-”

Adrien ran off to his room. He threw himself onto his bed and slammed his head against his pillow. Then, the room started to shake. He ran out to his balcony to see a monster made of stone approaching a squadron of police. Adrien made note of the young man hiding behind one of the police cars.

The chief of police stood on the roof of one of the cars. At his command, the other officers shot at the monster. The monster absorbed the bullets and grew larger in size.

The police and the young man ran away, and the monster began throwing their vehicles at them. Adrien went back into his room and turned on the news. The mayor was giving a press-conference telling citizens to stay home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also watching the news was Marinette, who made it home safely.

“First days always suck.”

She looked down at her desk and saw a jewelry box.

“When did that get there?”

She opened it and a weird bug-like creature with red skin and black dots came out in a burst of light. The creature opened it’s eyes and looked at her. Marinette jumped out of her seat and hugged the pole supporting her loft.

“What the hell are you?! A bug?! A mouse?!”

The creature flew towards her.

“Everything’s ok Marinette, don’t be scared.”

Marinette started throwing things at the creature.

“AHG, BUG-MOUSE TALKS.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over with Adrien, something similar had happened. When he opened his box, a similar creature with black fur and cat-like features had come out. As soon as it appeared, Adrien let out a gasp of shock, and the creature yawned.

“No way! It’s like the genie in the lamp!”

The creature responded to this, “I met him once. He grants wishes, adds a shitty twist, big deal. I’m waaaay better. The name’s Plagg, nice to meet you.”

The creature started flying around his room. Landing on a fuse-ball table and biting one of the player’s heads.

Adrien ran after it. Yelling at him to stop trying to eat everything in his room. The whole time the creature was remarking on how “shiny” and “swanky” everything looked.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette had finally stopped throwing things at the creature in her room, instead having trapped it in a drinking glass. The creature wasn’t the slightest bit annoyed.

“What the hell are you?” Marinette asked again. “And how do you know my name?”

The creature responded, “I’m a kwami, and my name is Tikki. Just please let me explain.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Adrien finally caught Plagg after chasing him all around his room.

“What are you doing here?”

“Look man, I’m a kwami. I grant powers, help you pick up chicks, let you punch out your daddy issues. Got it?”

“Yea...no.”

“Great, do you have anything to eat. I am so fucking hungry, I haven’t eaten in decades.”

Adrien pulled the kwami closer to his face and furrowed his brow.

“My dad is pranking me, right? Wait no, he has no sense of humor.”

Plagg flew out of Adrien’s hands and flew closer to his face.

“Your dad must never know about me! No one can!”

\----------------------------------------------------

“Marinette please just listen to me! You’re the only one who can stop Stoneheart!”

Marinette looked at the kwami with fear in her eyes.

“This has to be some mistake! I’m extremely clumsy. I can’t be a superhero! You should try my friend Ayla. She loves superheroes.”

Tikki was getting impatient.

“Marinette, you’re the chosen one! She isn’t.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

“But I’m stuck here-”

“That is going to change, if you’re up for it!”

Adrien looked down at the ring Plagg gave him.

\--------------------------------

Marinette looked at the earrings in her hand.

“All I have to do is break the object the monster-thingy is hiding?”

“It’s called an Akuma, and you have to capture it as it flies out from the object.”

“Alright, and the charm thing?”

“The lucky charm! It’s your secret superpower!”

“This is all going too fast, I won’t be able to do this!”

“Trust yourself. Just say, ‘Spots On’.”

“Spots on?”

Marinette watched in amazement as her outfit changed itself right in-front of her eyes. She turned to look in the mirror and was shocked to see that her hair was now blue. She grabbed a few hair ties and pulled it back into pigtails.

“This is so weird.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“All you gotta do is say ‘Claws Out’.”

“Ok, Plagg! Claws-”

“Wait, I’m not done explai-”

“-Out.”

Adrien watched as his outfit also began to change. He ran to his bathroom to see that his normally tidy hair was messy and that his eyes had changed to look more like a cat’s.

“Alright, time to do this.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette jumped off of her bedroom’s balcony and began running on the city’s roof-tops.

“So, my special weapon is this weird yo-yo thing-woah!”

Marinette crashed into some weirdo in a cat-suit, who was balancing on some sort of pole. Her yo-yo got tangled up and they fell, but she managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry,” Marinette apologized. “I swear I did not mean to.”

“No worries,” the weirdo began. “Are you my partner?”

“Uh sorry, I’m not into that.”

“Into what?”

“Whatever kink you’re into.”

“What’s a kink?”

Marinette blinked, not quite sure what to say.

“You know what? It doesn’t matter. If you’re not some kink performer you must be the other kwami wielder.”

“Yup! Have you settled on a name yet?”

Marinette thought about it for a second.

“No, not yet. You?”

“You can call me Chat Noir!”

Marinette giggled at his visible eagerness.

“I don’t feel much like a hero, I’m just some clumsy girl.”

“No sweat clumsy girl, you’ll get the hang of it soon.”

Marinette looked into Chat’s eyes, as if trying to read him. She was not used to people being nice to her for no reason. She nodded, glad that she met someone so similar to her. Maybe he was her twin flame? No, that’s not it.

“We better get going.”

His voice shook her from her thoughts.

“Going?”

“Well yea, we have to save Paris, don’t we?”


	2. Origins Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support on the last chapter! This is part two of the Origins series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some things to note.  
> When they are in costume, to each other they are just Ladybug and Chat Noir. I will have narration reflect this instead of using their names.  
> They will also curse less and settle more into character the less stressed they are on missions, so the more used to crime fighting they get.  
> I transfer my works over from a google doc, so if there is ever a formatting mistake or a chunk of text missing, that's why.

Marinette and Chat Noir arrived at the stadium Stoneheart was terrorizing. Marinette was not sure why he went after the Parc des Princes, until she saw Kim. He must’ve run there while trying to escape the stone monster. Chat went ahead of her and called out to Stoneheart.

“Hey big guy! Not very nice to pick on guys who are shorter than you!”

To Marinette’s surprise, Stoneheart replied in a voice similar to Ivan’s, but rougher. Like gravel scraping against itself.

“Short guys? Well, you’re the shortest guy here!”

Stoneheart threw a punch towards Chat, who swiftly dodged.

“I believe that the ladies would call me a ‘short king’,” Chat responded before hitting the foot closest to him. To his surprise, the hit didn’t do any damage. Instead, Stoneheart grew larger in size. 

“Uh, partner? I could use your help,” Chat’s voice made it clear he was unsure what to do next.

Marinette watched the scene play out from the rim of the stadium’s dome. She was absolutely paralyzed in fear. 

“Hey! Spotted chick! Do something!”

Marinette looked for the source of the voice and saw Alya standing in the entrance of the stadium, pointing her phone camera towards her. She looked back towards Stoneheart and Chat, and launched herself over to them.

She jumped over Stoneheart and wrapped her yo-yo around his legs.

“Animal cruelty? Someone better call Peta....but don’t actually cause it’s really a shitty-”

Chat’s voice interrupted her, “Hey uh, maybe talk about this later?”

“Oh, yea.”

Marinette pulled on her yo-yo and swept Stoneheart’s legs out from under him, knocking him over. As he fell, Marinette and Chat ran over to the goal on the side of the field opposite Stoneheart.

“Sorry I took so long, I was a little scared.”

Chat looked at her with a gentle expression on his face.

“That’s totally understandable ‘Spotted Wonder’, and I would be down to talk about it more after we kick this thing’s ass. Any ideas?”

Marinette had to stop herself from snickering at the nickname as she thought about what they could possibly do.

“He gets bigger with every attack,” Chat remarked, breaking Marinette out of her train of thoughts. He tended to do that, she noted.

“So we need to defeat him, without hitting him.”

“But how?” Chat questioned before his eyes lit up. “Wait, we have powers!”

“Well, yea. I figured that was kinda obvious by now. What with the jump boosts and added strength-”

“So we should use them!”

Before Marinette could stop him, Chat activated his power by yelling “Cataclysm!”

Chat turned to face Marinette, holding his hand away from her.

“Apparently, I destroy everything I touch,” he told her, adding a wink for good measure.

“Well, I don’t need a power to do that.”

Chat turned to face the pole of the net they were under, and put his hand against it. The pole turned to dust under his touch.

“Um, Chat?”

“Yes, Madame Spots?”

“You know you can only use it once per transformation, right?”

“...Shit. I really should’ve let my kwami finish explaining everything.”

Marinette sighed and put her head in her hands.

“Now you only have five minutes before you transform back!”

“Whoops,” Chat shrugged. “Sorry.”

Marinette thought for a second.

“Alright! Lucky Charm!”

Marinette watched as little things shaped like pink silhouettes of bugs came out of her yo-yo. The shapes merged together to form...a wetsuit?

“Well, that’s an odd superpower,” Chat remarked.

Marinette thought for a moment going over what Tikki had told her.

“We need to find a way to break the object the Akuma is hiding in.”

“Ok, but this dude is made of stone. I doubt a wetsuit is going to be much help.”

Marinette observed Stoneheart, who was approaching them.

“Hey, his fist is closed! That must be where the Akuma is hiding!”

Chat gave her a slight smile, excited that they were picking up the pace.

“Alright then, what is the plan?”

Marinette looked around the stadium before coming to a conclusion.

“Ok, you see that girl over there?”

“The one that should really leave and get some place safe? Yup.”

“She’s gonna save our asses.”

“Ok-woah, woah!”

Chat was interrupted as Marinette suddenly threw him towards Stoneheart using her yo-yo.

“Are yOU fUckING cRAzy!”

“Just trust me!”

Marinette took a deep breath, before shouting as loudly as she could.

“Hey Stoneheart! Catch me if you can!”

Marinette leaped into the air holding the wetsuit, which she had tied to a hose. Stoneheart caught her in the hand opposite the one he had Chat in. When he went to catch her, a piece of wadded-up paper fell out of his hand. 

“Alright now, ALYA. TURN THE TAP!”

Alya did as she was told. The water from the hose filled the wetsuit up until Stoneheart was unable to hold it, causing him to open his hand and let Marinette free. She landed on her feet and ran towards the wad of paper.

Marinette stomped on the wad of paper, breaking the protective layer the Akuma placed over it, causing it to fly out. She watched it fly away in awe. One tiny thing was capable of turning people into monsters?

When Marinette turned to face Ivan, she saw that he had returned to normal. Both Ivan and Chat were laying on the ground, having had the wind knocked out of them from their fall. Marinette walked over to return the wad of paper to Ivan, who was visibly confused as to what he was doing laying in the middle of Parc des Princes. Before she got to him, she was stopped by Chat.

“You were amazing miss, uh, bug lady.”

Marinette beamed back at him. “So were you.”

Chat thought for a second before extending his hand that was balled into a fist. “Pound it?”

Marinette bumped her fist against his. “Pound it.”

Just then, Chat’s ring let out a beep.

“You should go,” Marinette told him, “We can’t know each others’ secret identities.”

“Yea, I guess that’s true,” Chat sighed. “I can’t wait to see you again.”

Marinette watched as Chat ran out of the stadium. She turned her attention to the wad of paper still in her hands. The paper read “Man, you’re such a pussy. Just tell Mylene you like her.”

“Kim deserved to get his ass chased all over town,” Marinette muttered underneath her breath.

Marinette turned her attention to Ivan. Helping him up off the ground.

“A bully in my class wrote it. I’ve liked this girl since the beginning of last school year, but I’m too scared to tell her.”

“There’s no shame in having a crush on someone you’re close with, Ivan.”

“How do you know my name?”

“Uh…”

Alya interrupted before Marinette got the chance to answer.

“Stellar, wondrous. Oh, miraculous! Will you be protecting Paris from now-on? How do you have your powers? Let me guess, radioactive ladybug? I have so many questions for you! What should we call you?”

Marinette wiped the look of shock from her face and began to walk away. She stopped, looked over her shoulder and said:

“You can call me Ladybug.”

Marinette ran out of the stadium, leaping over the dome’s opening, and yo-yoing away from the scene. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in her bedroom, Marinette watched the news coverage of the day’s events.

“Thanks to this amatur footage shot by tumbler user ‘alyaloveslb’, we now know the names of Paris’ new heroes. Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

Marinette was on the edge of her seat with excitement.

“We did it Tikki! Chat and I did it!”

Tikki nuzzled against Marinette’s cheek.

“I told you you could do it!”

Then, Marinette could hear her mother calling her down for dinner. She raced down the stairs into her family’s living area where her parents were waiting for her. The news was playing in the background as Mayor Bourgeois was giving a speech thanking the new heroes.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Adrien watched the news while waiting for Plagg to figure out what he wanted to eat.

“Did you hear that Plagg? Her name is Ladybug! Isn’t that just the cutest?”

Plagg responded agitated, “You know what’s not cute? The fact that your dumb personal chief can’t make anything good!”

Adrien came to the chief’s defense, “He was just making a variety of samples. It’s not his fault you’re picky.”

“Yea well, if you want me to be able to regain all my energy so you can transform again, I’m gonna need something...delicate.”

“...Like what?”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Dupain-Cheng household, Marinette was doing the dishes while her mother was horrified by what she saw on the news. She let out a gasp and Marinette went over to see what she was shocked about.

Marinette watched as hundreds of Akuma filled the sky, transforming citizens into copies of Stoneheart.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Adrien let out a frustrated sigh. 

“Camembert cheese, the stinkiest thing the chief had to offer. I’m going to constantly smell like camembert.”

Adrien snapped out of his thoughts and tuned back into the news report, only to be horrified to see that citizens were becoming statue replicas of Stoneheart.

“Uh Plagg, I thought we defeated him?”

Plagg turned back to look at Adrien.

“Did you capture the Akuma?”


	3. Author's Note 1

Hey guys, sorry to disappoint, but this is just an author's note. I am working on finishing the origins episodes at the moment. There are going to be 1 or 2 more chapters in that section of the story, and I need to know some things before I finish writing chapter 4.

Would you like the story to be darker than the original show? Specifically, how would you feel about a side-character's death that would impact Marinette?

What types of relationships would you like explored? Adrienette is endgame, but what others would you like? Any friendships? I adore playful MariChat and will totally include it at some point.

If any of you are Chinese, or Chinese-descent, are any of the characters' names in the original show offensive? Is there a certain type of dynamic you would like to see with Marinette and her mother? Keep in mind that I am white as hell.

What types of holiday specials are you wanting to see? I'm American, so I only know the holidays celebrated here. I'm pretty sure they don't really celebrate Halloween in Europe, but maybe there could be some type of school event where they celebrate it? A costume contest Marinette just has to win?

Do you want any changes made to the current format of the story? Does something about my writing style tick you off?

Feel free to comment any responses!


	4. Author's Note 2

Hey guys! Just hopping on to let you know that I am working on Part 3 of the Origins series and a Valentine's day special. It has been hard to find time to write cause of school work and overall stress from being 18 in the middle of a pandemic. To tide you over, here is a list of things I personally blame Plagg for:  
Extinction of the Dinosaurs (confirmed)  
The leaning of the Leaning Tower of Pisa (confirmed)  
The sinking of Atlantis  
The bite of ‘87  
The creation of every Pokemon knock-off  
The cancellation of the 2000s Teen Titans cartoon  
Christanity  
My father leaving me when I was 3  
Pissing off Apollo so much that he created the Corona virus  
The extinction of the Dodos  
(Feel free to add more in the comments. I may use them as gags later in the story.)


End file.
